1. Technical Field
This invention relates to adhesive shipping labels, product information labels, and packing slip containers for attachment to articles for shipment purposes and, more particularly, to a unitary shipping label, product information label, and packing slip for an article to be shipped comprising, an adhesive label strip including an adhesive layer and a releasable liner covering the adhesive layer and comprising a first panel portion, a second panel portion, a third panel portion, and a fourth panel portion; addressee information and product identification information printed on the first panel portion; packing list information printed on at least one of the second panel portion, the third panel portion, and the fourth panel portion; the releasable liner having transverse perforations therethrough at junctions of the first panel portion, the second panel portion, the third panel portion, and the fourth panel portion; the releasable liner having a pair of longitudinal perforations and corresponding slits therethrough defining top and bottom removable strips for the second panel portion and the fourth panel portion; the top and bottom removable strips for the fourth panel portion being removed; the fourth panel portion being folded over the third panel portion; the fourth panel portion and the third panel portion in combination being folded over the second panel portion adhesively attaching the fourth panel portion to the second panel portion along top and bottom edges thereof; the releasable liner being removed from the first panel portion and the top and bottom removable strips of the second panel portion being removed; and, the unitary shipping label, product information label, and packing slip as thus folded and with portions of the releasable liner thereof as thus removed being adhesively attached to the article to be shipped.
2. Background Art
In the commercial shipping of articles, there is typically a packing slip listing the articles enclosed, a product information label permanently affixed to the container, and a shipping label indicating the address to which the article is to be shipped. This has been accomplished according to prior art techniques in several ways.
For one, the packing list as typed up by hand or computer can be enclosed in the box, bag, or other container being shipped along with the shipped items themselves, a separate product information label attached to the outside of the container, and a separate shipping label attached to the outside of the container. This has the disadvantage that if for any reason it is desired to know detailed information regarding what is inside, the container must be opened.
Thus, it has become more common to attach a packing slip envelope to the outside of the container. A closed envelope, separate product information label, and separate shipping label could be used; but, it has become more common for apparent convenience reasons to employ a transparent-fronted, adhesive-backed, packing slip container 10 as depicted in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the container 10 comprises a clear plastic front panel 12 attached about its periphery at 14 to a backing piece of paper or light cardboard 16. The other side of the backing 16 has adhesive 18 covered with a releasable protective covering 20. A slit 22 through the backing 16, adhesive 18, and protective covering 20 allows a folded packing slip 24 to be inserted into the space between the front panel 12 and the unattached middle of the backing 16 as depicted in FIG. 3. The address 26 of the addressee is typed in a pre-established location of the packing slip 24 so that when the packing slip 24 is folded in a pre-established manner, the address 26 will be visible through the "window" of the front panel 12. Thus, a separate shipping label can be avoided, if desired, but a separate product information label is still required.
The above-described prior art approach has several disadvantages. The packing slip containers 10 are, obviously, not an insignificant expense due to the necessary construction. They must be separately stored in the shipping department of the sending company and separately ordered. If the supply runs out, the shipping process must, of necessity, grind to a halt until an additional supply can be obtained. The packing list including the address of the addressee is typically prepared by a separate department in a separate location and must be delivered to the shipping department. Time must be taken to fold the packing list in the correct manner and insert it properly in order to assure that the address is visible. A product information label must also be produced, usually on a separate printing device which is sometimes in a different location. This label must be matched to the shipping label and packing list prior to shipment of the container. Upon receipt, the plastic of the front panel is, of necessity, tough so as to withstand the rigors of shipment and, therefore, a knife or scissors are usually necessary to remove the packing slip without tearing a fingernail.
The assignee company of the present invention makes computer-driven label printers that can print shipping labels from rolled, fan-folded, or other continuous stock right at the shipping department or other location. The printers could as easily print packing list, shipping, and product information label at the same location if provision was made therefor.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary shipping label, product information label, and packing list that can be printed simultaneously at a single location.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unitary shipping label and packing list that does not require a separate envelope to contain it.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a unitary shipping label, product information label, and packing list wherein the packing list is easily retrievable at the receiving location.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a unitary shipping label, product information label, and packing list that can be printed on a common printer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a unitary shipping label, product information label, and packing list that are supplied in rolled stock, fan-folded, or other continuous supply configurations.
Other objects and benefits of this invention will become apparent from the description which follows hereinafter when read in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.